niñero
by vanessa-sensei
Summary: guoenji se  va a cuidar a fubuki, pero tambien nuestro amigo goleador quiere declararse al asesino de osos, pero no sabe donde empezar, que hara?


**leopardo: bueno nuestra escritora se fue a una parte con fidio asi que dare las noticias yo!**

**tigre: PORQUE TU!**

**leopardo: PORQUE ME DIJO!**

**tigre: ok ^^**

**leon: y a donde habran ido?**

**leopardo: nose**

**leon: pero vanessa en muy pervertida y...oh por dios**

**leopardo: hehehehe...bueno ...empezemos**

**pedido: de LaLa Anthanie Cullen Masen **

* * *

**_niñero_**

POV GUOENJI **(n/a: NOSE SI SE ESCRIBE ASI!)**

todo el equipo estabamos entrenando, pero alguien faltaba, shirou fubuki,

-ei guoenji si tanto te preocupas por fubuki porque no vas a su casa?- pregunto kazemaru con una sonrisa picara

-que?...PERVERTIDO!- grite como loco, creo que le hizo mal en estar tanto con endo al pobre de kazemaru

-ooohh...yo nomas decia- hizo un puchero, pero luego se compuso -aparte estas preocupado-

-creo que tienes razon-

-siempre la tengo, bueno me voy, me saludas a fubuki- y se hecho a correr a su casa, el nunca se cansa de correr, es un tipo extraño, pero ahora ya no importa, mejor me apresuro a llegar a la casa de shirou, agarre mis cosas y me fui, depues de un momento de tanto caminar, como unas 12 calles, llegue a su casa, toque la puerta y nadie contestaba, espere un momento, hasta que se me acabara la poca paciencia que tenia, iba a tocar orta ves, pero me encontre con atsuya, el hermano de fubuki, era delgado, de pelo algo rojo, sus ojos tipo color naranja y llevaba un balon de futbol.

-si buscas a fubuki, esta en su habitacion- dijo atsuya

-claro, gracias- le agredeci, pero cuando lo iba a ver, ya se habia ido, esa chico tambien es extraño, pero ahora tengo que ir con fubuki, deje mis cosas en el piso y subi las escaleras con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido, camine hasta su habitacion, y me paralize, bueno la verdad tenia un sentimiento hacia el asesino de osos, pero siempre me dio miedo de que me rechazara, abri la puerta lentamente, dejando ver a un niño, entre las sabanas, dormido, tal vez lo visito en otro momento, no quiero despertarlo, se ve muy lindo, di media vuelta, e iba a cerrar la puerta, pero su voz me lo impidió

-g-guoenji?- esa voz tan linda y gentil,

-si?...fubuki- me acerque a el, se veia tan lindo, tan adorable, tan...violable...esperen...QUE ACABO DE DECIR AAAAA!...ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO UN PEDOFILO!

-acercate- como el lo ordeno, me acerque -acercate mas- sentí su mano delicada acariciandome la mejilla, me acerque mas hasta juntar nuestros labios, haciendo un beso gentil y suave -te quiero guoenji-

sentí miles de mariposas revolotear en mi estomago, estaba tan feliz, que no pude controlarme y lo bese, amor, felicidad,cariño, amistad todo esos sentimientos en un solo beso, acaricie su espalda, se sorprendio un poco pero me sonrio, empeze a desabrochar su camisa, dejando a descubierto su cuerpo fragil y suave, baje a su cuello, dando besos, succiones y que otra mordida que soltaba, escuchaba gemidos provenientes de mi niño que me hacian excitarme mas, baje a su pecho, lamiendolo y succionando, cada parter que se me presentaba, me quite la camisa y la avente al piso, dejando ver mi torso, sonrojando al 100 por ciento a shirou, puse mis manos en su delicada cintura atreyendolo a mi, bese de nuevo esos labios rosados, calidos y carnosos,

-te quiero shirou fubuki- lo mire a los ojoj, lindos y tiernos, sensibles y profundos

-yo tambien- esas unicas dos palabras, hicieron saltar mi corazon, lo abraze

-hey, nos podemos dormir- me pidio el asesino de osos, solte una risita

-claro- agarre las sabas y me acomode, agarrando del brazo a fubuki a que se acomodara conmigo, nos quedamos asi hasta quedarnos en brazoz de morfeo, pero mañana tendre una revancha, fubuki sera MIO.

* * *

**leopardo: soy muy malo en hacer fics -.-**

**tigre: vane los hace mejor y con mas lemon!**

**leopardo: pues losiento!**

**leon: chicos...creo que ya se que esta siendo vane y fidio (sonrojado)**

**leopardio y tigre: oh por dios**

**leon: lose**

**zorro: hehehehe...bueno dejando a lado ese tema de vane y aldena...esperamos review hehehe**

**TODOS: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!, NUEVOS AMIGOS, PENDEJADAS NUEVAS!**

**leopardo: esperen!...losiento si no lo entregamos a tiempio el pedido...tuve problemas con el lemon y vane me dejo por hace cosas pervertidas con fidio TT-TT**


End file.
